Navigating public transit in unfamiliar areas can be difficult for users. Previous solutions include receiving a destination from a user, and presenting the user with a route from the user's current location to the destination. In these solutions, the user may be presented with a public transportation route that includes that route's nearby stops and a schedule for the selected public transportation route. However, even with these technologies, users may make mistakes and fail to follow the route precisely. This can lead to a user riding public transportation too far to an unfamiliar area, or exiting public transportation too soon in an unfamiliar area, for example. Such mistakes can cost valuable time, and cause users to become disoriented and frustrated. Gathering one's bearings after such mistakes are made can be a challenging task.